1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, for example, in which a light emitting material such as an organic EL material is used.
2. Related Art
A light emitting device in which light emitting elements using, for example, an organic EL material are arrayed on a substrate is proposed as a display device for various electronic apparatuses. In JP-A-2012-083765, a configuration is disclosed, in which a light emission of a light emitting element is controlled using a plurality of transistors formed on a surface of a single crystal semiconductor substrate for each light emitting element. In the technology in JP-A-2012-083765, an oxide film formed by a Local Oxidation of Silicon (LOCOS) method in which a surface of the semiconductor substrate is selectively and thermally oxidized is used for an element isolation of each transistor.